


Should've Thought | angsty treebros

by fandom_queen_4life



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_queen_4life/pseuds/fandom_queen_4life
Summary: Connor should’ve thought of Evan more before he did this…..
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Should've Thought | angsty treebros

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [treebros || Pristine Arms (TW)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/623629) by Mushie. 



> This one shot was inspired by an animatic. Here's the link: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/bIjV_lAYYS4
> 
> Go support them!!

Connor opened his eyes with a start, his partial heterochromatic eyes immediately falling gently upon the dusk sky and tree tops.

Another failed attempt.

Of course.

Connor stayed in the grass for a decent couple of minutes, staring at the sky as it slowly turned dark and covered with stars. It was pretty. Evan would probably like this view. If Connor hadn’t left his phone at home for this whole thing, he definitely would’ve tried to take a picture on the crappy thing.

After a couple minutes of staring up at the sky, Connor sat up. The suicidal teen stretched his arms up at the sky, sighing softly. At least nobody caught him which means no hospital time for him. So that’s a relief he supposed. Connor started to make his way out of the woods, pinching the bridge of his nose. Seeing as Evan wasn’t here by now, he was sure the anxious boy probably didn’t read in between the lines of his last goodnight text.

Well, that’s what he assumed before he saw the casted boy running towards the woods as fast as he could. 

Connor froze and gave a couple nervous chuckles “heyyy, Ev-” he said awkwardly.

“Connor-?!” Evan called out from across the field, running still.

“Look, I’m sorry- please don’t be upset-” Connor started saying, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a couple of steps.

Evan stopped in his tracks, tears immediately spilling from his eyes “C-Connor-?” the boy stuttered in disbelief as he covered his mouth and stared.

The look in his eyes- damn it, he hardly thought of Evan when planning this- it broke his heart to see that look in his eyes…. “Evan….” Connor went to hug the shorter boy

But Evan went running forward “Connor!” he yelled

Wait what-?!

Connor looked down at himself for a moment. Wait a minute- what just- how did Evan just-

Connor quickly turned around, his stomach sinking and his eyes widening.

His attempt-

Evan was on his knees with fat tears rolling down his face as broken sobs escaped his lips. The boy in blue was a sobbing mess right in front of where Connor’s lifeless body hung in the tree by a rope Connor had found in the attic while cleaning earlier that day.

Was this why he wasn’t sore when he woke up on the ground? Connor rolled up his sleeves, his wrists clean as can be. He looked back up at Evan, regret filling everything inside of him “Evan…” he whispered under his breath.

“Connor….c-come back…” Evan whimpered under his breath, hating the scene in front of him but being far too scared to look away. Maybe if he didn’t run to the Murphy’s house first and came here instead…. “Y-you’re not supposed to le-leave me…” 

Connor should’ve known Evan would’ve come.

Connor should’ve known Evan would’ve tried to stop him..

Connor should’ve known Evan would’ve been the first to find him…

Connor should’ve known Evan wouldn’t have wanted him gone like everyone else did….

Connor should’ve thought of Evan more before he did this…..

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> Ship : Evan x Connor | treebros  
> Prompt : the youtube video listed above
> 
> ~~~~~~~~


End file.
